The present invention generally relates to solution applicators and, more specifically, to solution applicators for applying antimicrobial solution to skin before surgery.
Antiseptic preparation of patients for surgery typically includes applying antimicrobial solution to the patient""s skin and scrubbing the affected area. There are a number of ways that these antimicrobial solutions are applied from the basic method of dipping a sponge or piece of cotton in an open dish of antimicrobial solution and applying the solution to the patient""s skin to more complex, hand-held solution applicators.
There are a number of solution applicators that use spikes and other sharp members that puncture a cartridge or container that contains antimicrobial solution. In many of these types of solution applicators, the cartridge or container is moved longitudinally relative to the spike which then punctures the container to let the solution flow from the container to a sponge on the end of the applicator. These types of solution applicators can rupture during shipping, if the applicator is dropped or sufficient pressure is exerted onto one end of the applicators to thereby force the spike into the solution container, which can inadvertently or accidentally rupture the container and cause the solution to flow out of the container. Some examples of solution applicators using spikes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,288; 4,498,796; 5,120,301; and 5,769,552.
There are other solution applicators that involve the use of pressure to break or rupture an ampoule inside the applicator by squeezing the sides of the ampoule together. Other solution applicators require bending of an ampoule to break it or pushing an ampoule forward against a member which then bends the ampoule to break it, thereby releasing the solution so that it can then be applied. These types of solution applicators also have problems with breakage during shipping, when dropped, or inadvertently by a user that causes the compartment or ampoule inside of the solution applicator to rupture and thereby release the fluid solution when it is not desired. Some examples of these types of patents discussed above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,782; 5,288,159; 5,308,180; 5,435,660; 5,445,462; 5,658,084; and 5,927,884.
There is a need for a novel solution applicator that will not easily break during shipment, when dropped, or inadvertently by a user prior to desired use of the solution applicator. The present invention meets these needs. The present invention is a novel solution applicator comprising a solution container having a frangible twist-off member that enables solution in the solution container to flow out of the solution container when the twist-off member is twisted. The solution applicator also comprises an applicator head having a proximal end and a distal end and a solution pathway extending from the proximal end to the distal end, the applicator head being engaged with the solution container at the proximal end, the applicator head having an aperture and applicating material at the distal end, and the applicator end having a receiving member that the twist-off member engages when the applicator is rotated relative to the solution container to thereby open the solution container at the twist-off member to enable fluid to flow from the solution container through the solution pathway and through the aperture in the applicator head to the applicating material.
The solution applicator of the present invention is novel in that it includes a twist-off member that retains solution in the solution container until the solution container and the applicator head are rotated relative to each other to thereby cause the twist-off member to be twisted to create an opening in the solution container that allows solution to be applied. The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art inventions in that it is highly unlikely that during shipment, when dropped or inadvertently by a user, the solution container would be rotated relative to the applicator head. This is a key feature of the present invention. Inadvertent openings of solution applicators usually occur if they are dropped or jammed or bent, so the twisting action required to open the solution applicator of the present invention is a very beneficial feature and superior to the prior art inventions.
Various objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.